


Stay With Me

by Fluffy_Writer1019



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Writer1019/pseuds/Fluffy_Writer1019
Summary: As the celestial confesses to the raven, the strawberry is holding the raspberry by the hand, urging him to leave the confessed feelings. Nightmares strick, but so do stress and romance. Once he has a seizure, Erza can't hold her feelings anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of heart breaking nightmare.

Lucy laid on the ground, barely breathing. Her mouth was full of blood and the nasty gashes and injuries that travelled along her body turned infected. She shook as she tried to speak but nothing came out.   
Natsu tried not to be angry, his tears spilling down and onto her cheeks.”Please, Luce, don’t go,” he begged, sobbing. He clung to her body, hoping for her to stay.”I’ll do anything,” he said.”I’ll stop teasing you, I’ll stop coming in your bed,” he squeezed his eyes shut. This couldn't be happening.”a-and,” he stuttered hiccupping. He didn’t want her leaving him.”I’ll stop being annoying for you,” he hung his head desperately to her chest.”I’ll do anything for you, Luce,”  
‘Don’t leave me like this’  
“I’ll stop fucking up every job we take, I'll get all the rewards for you, please Lucy!” he cried, more tears strolling down his face. Lucy tried to speak, but the pain was all she felt. His clutches felt warm and loved, but she was going to die, she knew it.  
“Please, please, please, please,” he begged, his voice getting quieter and quieter until it was just a whisper. His injuries weren’t worse than hers, but he still had them and he ignored them.  
He loved her and he didn’t want to admit it back then. The times they laughed, cried, yelled at each other, it was all because he loved her and he would do anything for her. He didn’t want to say goodbye here. Not like this.  
She struggled to move her arm up, but once she did, she clasped it on his cheek, smiling sweetly. The words she barley whispered before she went dead, made him break inside.  
“This is your fault,”  
The dragons roared in agony and war, the smell of death and rotting flesh filled the air. The only thing you could hear was Natsu’s frozen cries of terror.

Natsu’s Pov:

Natsu gasped awake, his heart beating fastly. Sweat was leaking down his face and neck, his sheets were drenched in it. He shook in fear as he whipped his head around several directions, trying to understand where he was.  
He was in a bed?   
He tried to get up and out of his bed, but ended up stumbling and found no energy to catch himself and fell onto the floor with a thump. There was pain everywhere and he wondered if his nightmare was real. Her voice echoed in his ear: “This is your fault,”  
Natsu guessed someone had heard him because the next thing he knew was a pink-haired old lady was rushing in to meet him. She scolded him once she saw that he was laying on the ground helplessly. She called for someone’s name and before Natsu knew it, he was back in bed.   
He ignored most of what was being said. He just stared at the empty white wall that looked back at him blankly. Was the nightmare real? Did she really die? Was it his fault?  
Maybe she’s alive. But Natsu needed to stay away from her as soon as possible. That was the safest way to protect her...right? The doors opened and closed, and soon Natsu just curled in a ball with the soaking sheets and shut his eyes. He didn’t want to talk. If it was all a nightmare, why didn’t he hear her voice?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t understand, this isn’t my doing!”  
> “You killed her,”  
> “Die,”  
> “No,no,no d-d-don-n’t t-t-ou-*hiccup* m-me!” Natsu wheezed, tears flowing down his face.”L-l-l-le-eave *hiccup* m- *hiccup* m-me alone!” he yelled, squirming out of everybody’s grasps and hiding under the blanket.  
> “Natsu?”  
> ”Gray,”  
> "I'm not your slave and neither is the guild nor is Natsu," he snapped, his hands tightening around the demons neck."Let Natsu come back and don't come out until there's an absolute fucking need you have to,"  
> "We don't want to fight now do we?"

Natsu stiffened. The air smelled like death and rotting actions. He looked down and saw Lucy’s dead eyes. Her dull eyes staring up at him. His chest heaved up and down in a panic state.  
She wasn’t dead. This was a nightmare. This isn't’-  
“Natsu!” a voice shouted at him, his name sounding like a piercing scream of rage. Turning around, Natsu sees Gray standing beside Erza with an angry face. His hair was up and back, the left said of his face was covered with black zigzags, the blackness cowering all the way down his neck and chest, over his guild mark and down past his pants. His left hand was covered with the blackness as well, but the right side of his body wasn’t covered, nor was his hand.  
Beside him was an angry Ezra Scarlet at his side. Her left hand had a sword in it, her fingers firmly grasping the handle as she strucked it into the ground, electricity dashed through the earth above the surface. It past Natsu, the shocking feeling telling him to surrender.  
“You have commited a crime that not even I have words to say,” Ezra roared at him. Her voice was strong and solidify. Her eyes were narrowed at him and her eyes were red from probably crying from earlier.  
“You don’t understand, this isn’t my doing!” he yelled about to get up, but realized he had a cold dead body that belonged to Lucy. he almost threw up.  
Gray took a step forward angrily.”Then who’s fault is it, Natsu?!” he yelled, questioning his old comrade.   
Tears in his eyes, he gritted his teeth.”I-I-I d-don’t know!” he yelled, shutting his eyes.”I don’t know what happened, but the next thing I know, she’s dead in my arms!”  
There was silence and the wind blew at Natsu.  
“You killed her,” Gray hissed quietly. He shook with rage as he took a step forward again.”You took your own girlfriend’s life you’ve been together for how long and you don’t remember killing her?!”  
“I didn’t kill her!” Natsu yelled, glaring at Gray with tears.  
“We saw it with our own eyes,”  
“Die,”  
There was a crippling sound and before Natsu knew it, his hand went through Gray’s back, the sound of ripping flesh and bones tearing, along with the sound of his gasp enters everyone’s ears around him.  
His hand is ripped out suddenly and before Natsu knew it his hands are around his comrade’s head. His hands twisted her head sideways and up, the loudness of her bones snapping, the vision of her neck detaching as blood spews everywhere, her body landing on her knees and forwards with a loud thud.

Reality:

Natsu awoke with a high pitched terrified gasp, sweat devouring his body. His vision was blurred and he realized that he was crying. He hiccuped numerous times, his head banging with a huge headache. Putting his hands on his forehead, he tried to calm down, shaking his head.  
“Natsu?” a voice asked, a door creaking open. There was a gasp and shuffling and then he heard other people entering with a panic questions.  
“Natsu look at me!” a voice told him. Someone grabbed his arm gently and he jumped, his body rejecting their touch.  
“No,no,no d-d-don-n’t t-t-ou-*hiccup* m-me!” Natsu wheezed, tears flowing down his face.”L-l-l-le-eave *hiccup* m- *hiccup* m-me alone!” he yelled, squirming out of everybody’s grasps and hiding under the blanket.  
There were silent mumers ungmost the room and finally there was silence and when someone spoke, Natsu stopped making noise.  
“Whatever you saw or went through you just gotta suck it up with a smile and deal with it later,”  
There was silence. Natsu opened his eyes and sighed.

\--------  
Dream:

Natsu was smiling at the guild and being himself. Gray was keeping a close eye on him. He felt like something was off. Was he the real Natsu he grew up with?  
Frowning, Gray slid out of the group conversation he was in with Levy and others and went over to a table near Natsu, watching him closely. He was talking with Lucy, a grin on his face.  
Lisanna was laughing with him, but then said something embarrassing then excused herself for a second. Not taking his eyes off of Natsu, Gray saw that when she left, he suddenly looked down at his hands and glared at them.   
He looked furious, but then he froze. He shook his head scowling and then yawned tiredly and stretched, his eyes closing. Jolting, Natsu opened his eyes and immediately turned to Gray. This time, they were frightened and scared, like something bad was about to happen and he didn’t want it to.  
He looked confused and Gray cursed under his breath when Natsu had suddenly bolted out of the room and out of the guild. Some people didn’t make too much of it but Gray did.  
Something bad was happening to Natsu and if he didn’t find out and try to help him, then maybe everyone was in danger. He couldn’t afford a ‘maybe,’. Bolting out of the guild, Gray saw Natsu running.  
Calling his name, Gray only seemed to get slower and Natsu faster because he turned sharply into an ally. Following shortly after, he was suddenly surprised at the sight of Natsu beating a brick wall with his fist getting licked by black flames.   
His body was full of tattoos and he had horns on the top of his head. His shirt was off, exposing his arms that had the same carvings of the black swirly tattoos, except, these tattoos were blackish red.  
They spelled out a name Gray couldn’t yet read and as he took a careful step towards Natsu, he was frozen in place when Natsu turned to Gray sharply, and snarled at him.   
His teeth were bared and he his eyes were the shocking of em all. Instead of his normal light green onyx eyes, he saw black eyes with a gold ring circling around it with a red pupil glaring at him.  
His teeth were extended into fangs and his nails grew longer and sharper. His eyes were looking everywhere sharply, looking at one thing quickly then looking at another thing quicker than the other.  
“Natsu?” Gray called out, uneasy. He hadn’t seen this side of Natsu before and he didn’t know how to make of it. Be there for him and try to calm him down, or get help? The other thing he could do was run away or watch what he did.  
Biting his lip, Gray inhaled sharply when Natsu straightened out and smiled cruelly. His fangs shining in the dark.”Gray,” he said, startling him when the dark demonic Natsu like voice came out.”I’d knew you’d follow me,” chuckling, Natsu put his hands in his pockets and leaned back.  
Tilting his head, Natsu frowned.”Looking into this boy’s memory, he’s quite fond of-” Natsu looked Gray up and down, his face clearly seeing he was impressed.”You~” he cooed, suddenly stepping forwards and appearing behind Gray.  
Gray grunted when his arms got locked behind his back and was forced to go to the ground. The pain in his head wasn’t that surprising but there was a ringing he knew was probably a sign of a concussion.  
He felt a hot breath breathing on him as the thing laughed.”Well that was no fun,” he said, letting go. He stepped back and frowned at the ice mage on the ground.”Oh, come on,” he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.”No fight?” he asked.”No, play?”  
Gray stayed silent and where he was. He didn’t want to move. He was still trying to figure what he had seen. Was that Natsu? What did he mean when he said he was fond of him? As a brother?  
Or more?  
Sighing, Natsu bent down and grabbed his hair by the hand, his nails scraping his scalp. Pulling him to his feet easily, he flipped the mage over so he was facing him and frowned when he earned a glare.  
“Stubborn, built well,” he smiled.”Ice magic, but I sense a rare magic in you boy that I don't quite understand yet,” letting him go, Natsu sighed. He stepped back and crossed his hands."Why don't you stand face me?" The thing asked, his hands twitching once in awhile.  
Inhaling sharply, Gray brought his knees to his chest and brought his hands beside them and got up. He turned to the thing behind him and frowned.  
"E.N.D I presume?" He asked, his gut tightening at the bad feeling he felt when the thing in front of him smiled and lifted up his fingers. Gray immediately tensed and lowered his body downwards towards the ground, his body in a fighting position but the thing simply just smirked and snapped his fingers and a chair speared behind him and he sat in it gratefully.  
"Oh shut up I could've killed you by now if I had the chance," he said, rolling his eyes. He placed his right leg on top of his left leg and laid his arms down on the arms of the chair.  
"So am I right?" Gray asked, straightening his body. He walked over to a wall and leaned on it. He propped his left leg on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest."You are E.N.D?"  
The thing frowned."I know I'm not famous these days," Gray smirked but stopped when the demon sent him a glare."So how do you know about me hm?"   
Standing, the demon walked over to Gray and smiled as he stretched his hand on the wall beside Gray's head and leaned down. His breath hot was it sent warm shivers down the ice mage.  
"Was it Zeref?" He asked, pressing his body onto Gray's. He looked down at the mage slightly and removed his hand from the wall and lifted his chin up to make Gray look him in the eyes.  
"Tell me, Fullbuster," The demon whispered in a low voice."Was it Natsu?" He asked, lowering his head so he could look him in the eyes properly."Makerrov?"  
Gray's eyes blinked and he realized what had happened. Smiling, Gray trailed his fingers down the demons face and down his neck. He growled lowly and bared his teeth angrily, a sudden rage filling him.  
"Why should I tell a demon who ruined my life, anything?" He spat, pushing the demon off but suddenly grabbing his neck and spinning him around and smashing his back against the wall. He leaned his body in and his mouth went to the demons ear  
"I'm not your slave and neither is the guild nor is Natsu," he snapped, his hands tightening around the demons neck."Let Natsu come back and don't come out until there's an absolute fucking need you have to,"  
Flinching in surprise, the demon chuckled lowly at the change of surprise. The demon raised his head and glared directly in the ice mage's eyes, a smile tugging and winning over his mouth, his fangs showing."Are you threatening a demon, boy?" The demon snarled back.   
Gray kept his glare."Let Natsu come back," he said again, glaring more intensely."We don't want to fight now do we?"  
The demon laughed and glared at Gray, a rage filling him."Who told you, you could defeat me?" The demon asked laughing."Surely humans aren't this stupid,"  
Gritting his teeth, Gray turned his magic around into his slaying magic and gripped E.N.D's throat. He iced a bit of his neck before the demon was throwing him off of himself.  
The demon hissed in pain as he scratched at his neck, the burning pain sizzling more and more, the skin tearing a bit."Fine you win!" The demon barked.  
Just as Gray canceled the magic on Natsu's body, the demons form went away, the horns going back inside his head, his nails going back to normal and his tattoos disappearing, as long with his fangs shrinking. Gray got to his feet and ran towards Natsu, crouching on his knee’s when he reached it and he ginglery took Natsu’s arms and picked him up and wrapped them around his neck.

Reality:

Eyes weary from the lack of sleep, Natsu sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned silently. His heart pounded when he retreated his hands from his face and allowed tem to lay in his lap as he sat up. He looked down at his lap and scowled. Since when did he dream about being Gray? Since when did he have a demon living inside of him?   
Groaning frustratedly, Natsu looked up and saw that no one was in the room but him. Laying back down, Natsu curled up into a ball and covered his body tightly by the blanket he had with his and buired himself in the bed. He shut his eyes.   
Hopefully nothing more comes such as nightmares.  
He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to move. He just wanted to hide in the dark and disapear until the nightmares went away.  
Until he crumbls to ash and flows away like nothing.

`


	3. Until Next Time

Natsu slapped his face in the mirror a couple times before opening his mouth and checking his teeth. Once he knew they were fine, he closed them and stood back in the bathroom. He watched his reflection.  
He had bags under his eyes with no doubt, but that was why he wore foundation to cover it. After applying it, he looked back at himself again. He looked like he was back to himself and ready to go anywhere and fight.  
He grinned in the mirror before hiding it in his pocket and leaving the bathroom. As he walked down the stairs and over to the request baord, Mira walked over to him with a plate of food and smiled at him.”Morning, Natsu,” Mira greeted, holding out the plate of food.”Any thoughts about food today?”  
Natsu smiled back at her and picked up a peice of paper and handed her the paper and took the plate from her and set it on the bar. He smiled and winked at her as he sat down and started eating.”Yea, how did you know?” He asked, picking up a fork and shoving eggs into his mouth.  
“Well it’s not like you ask for them every other day you’re here,” she answered, rolling her eyes playfully. She bent down behind the bar and pulled out an aproved stamp, and stamped the sheet before placing it beside Natsu and putting the stamp back. She got Natsu a shot of vodka mixed with pink crush.  
Natsu grinned after gulping and finished his food. He grabbed it and brought it to the sink and washed his plate. He downed the shot of vodka in an instant and washed it too. He grabbed the paper and headed out the doors with a fair-well and started towards the trains.  
People greeted him time to time whenever he passed them. When he got to the train station and waited for his train, he looked up to the sky and stopped smiling. There was a place and time for smiling and right now, he didn’t feel like it.  
“Don’t come any closer!” She waved a knife in front of him, fresh tears in her wake.  
“Come on, I didn’t do anything, why can’t you guys understand that?!”  
Natsu inhaled sharply and blinked, reliazing that the train was about to go. He groaned and baorded on the train with dread and went to his normal spot. When his head hit the puffy seat underneath him, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

There were flashes and bangs and there were things being throwen across the room at Natsu. He did his best to avoid the flying objects, but the only thing he could do was try and calm her down.”Luce, plea-”  
“Don’t call me that!” She yelled, hiccupping. She rubbed her nose on her sleeve and sobbed, holding something sharp in her hand.  
When Natsu reliazed it was a knife, he put his hands up, trying his best not to shout. She needed to understand what happened. He wasn’t the suspect!”Okay, okay,” he stook a step forwards but Lucy bent down quickly and picked up a binder and threw it his way. He jumped out of the way, the binder flying past him. It hit the floor with a thud.  
“Don’t come any closer!” she waved a knife in front of him, fresh tears in her wake.  
“Come on, I didn’t do anything, why can’t you guys understand that?!”  
Lucy laughed dryly and glared at him.”You can’t say that,” she said, her shoulders shaking as she began to sob.”You killed them!” she yelled, tears now streaming down her face. Her knee’s shook and she fell to the floor, her hands covered in her face as she sobbed loudly in her apartment.”You killed them,” she said more softly.  
Gasping awake, Natsu opened his eyes and groaned. When he got up, he looked at the outside world from the inide world on the train and frowned. There wasn’t much time before it was his stop. How many hours has he been passed out by himself?  
Yawning, he got up and stratched, his stomach lurching forwards. As he clutched his stomach tightly, he swallowed the vomit down and pushed himself up and walking towards the doors before the train stopped and it was his turn and other passengers boarded, to get off.  
~~~  
“So you’re Natsu from the Fairy Tail guild?”  
“Y-Yes, sir,”  
“You’re here to stop the bandits?”  
“Yes, sir,”  
“Show me the stamp,”  
“Right here, Sir,” Natsu turns to the side and shows him his shoulder, the big red Fairy Tail symbol showing brightly at the fellow he was talking to.  
After moments of silence, the man coughed.”Very well,” he said, clearing his throat. He moved more inside and invited the Fairy Mage into his home, ordering Natsu to take off his shoes when he crosses the carpet.  
“So you’re really here from Fairy Tail?” The man shouts over to Natsu as he headed into what looked like a dining room table.   
As Natsu slid his snadles off, he nodded and bit onto what seemed like an apple as to what the man had offered.”Yes, sir,” he asnwered, his foot touching the cold floor as he followed the man into the dining area.”I’m here becuase I heard there was a bandit issue in the town and wanted service to get rid of them,”  
There was a chuckle and Natsu found the man at a counter, pouring tea into a cup. When he dumped the bag into the cup, the man lifted the cup and headed towards the fire mage, offering the cup.”Tea?” he offered, sitting down at the table.  
Natsu smiled kindly, but shook his head.”No, no, I don’t do tea,” he declined softly.  
The man chuckled.”Ah, well sometimes you can’t afford it,”  
Natsu frowned. Did he just call him poor becuase he declined a simple hot beverage? “Sir-”  
“Anyway if you deafet the bandits that have tooken over this forsaken villiage-” the man bent down towards the cup and took a sip, exhaling out fog from the warmness. His mustashe crinkled upwards as he smiled and Natsu noted that he could see the chandlier above him clearly off the man’s bald head if he squnted enough.”-my wife and I offer 20, 000 jewels,”  
Natsu nodded.”How dangerous are these men?”   
The mustashe wrinkled downwards. There was a cough.”Pretty tough, I mean us citinze without no magic to defend us with, how pathic are we?”  
Natsu tried not to snap at the man as he nodded. He didn’t like the way this man thought or acted.”Not at all, sir,” but right now, he needed money and he couldn’t offord to get in an arguement with what looked like the major.  
The man laughed his belly out until he had to clear his throat and continue.”I will be offering a free room and food for you while you are on this job,”  
Natsu raised an eyebrow at the man, curious at the gesture.”Why so?” he asked, raising his hand and putting it into his lap causually.”Its not common for our clients to be so forwarded with their guests,”  
The man raised an eyebrow back at Natsu.”Thats exactly why. You’re the guest and I’m granting you welcome until you defeat the bandits as part of your reward,”  
“While I’d like to say yes to the kind gesture sir,” Natsu stood up and turned towards the door.”I’d have to say no,” he put his hand out for the man to shake it.”It was a pleasure to meet you, til next time,”  
The man nodded his head in understanding and shook his hand with a firm grip.”Until next time,” he repeated, showing Natsu out the door.


End file.
